The Gift For The General
by Sherian
Summary: After months of searching, finally, the destiny has offered a small gift to General Hux, one that he can not afford to reject.


General Hux hastened his steps as soon as he knew that she was among the prisoners. He was so eager to see her again that as he walked through the corridors he could not help but remember their first meeting when she had dared to bite him.

He entered the cell, examining his new acquisition, it had been a few months since he had last seen her. Her hair was longer now and although she was tied, he could feel the same fierceness as the last time he saw her. He approached her on the floor, he touched a lock of her hair and he felt her tremble at this.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked rolling her hair around his fingers covered by his black gloves.

"Let me free from these chains and we will see who is afraid"

"I'm afraid not, girl, it seems you have not heard the news, your beloved resistance has lost, the supreme leader will soon become the new emperor. Tell me, how does it feel to be betrayed by those who believed they were your friends?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She tried to get up but to no avail.

"Do not you know? the nasty scavenger will soon be the new whore of the emperor, and as for your fleet, only Poe Dameron and a couple of survivors managed to escape. They have not come looking for you since their escape more than a week ago, you really believe what will they come back?" Hux crouched until his face was a few inches from her and watched closely as her mouth moved several times, but in the end, no words came from her lips.

"I see," he said, "they have left you stranded here at the mercy of the enemy. And do you know why? because they are cowards, liars and ... " A warm feeling in the face prevented him from continuing with his speech.

Hux cleaned a little of her saliva with his fingers and smiled when he saw it. "Do you really think that bothers me, you stupid rebel?" His hands squeezed both cheeks hard.

"Let me show you something that will do it with you."

"What do you think you're doing? Let me go!"

"I give you a lesson" He lifted her off the floor as if she were a rag doll, and placed her on the wall. One of his hands went to her breasts. "Tell me. How many times have you done this with the men of resistance? Do you attend them one by one or do they fuck in a herd like the animals they are? "

"I will not tell you anything!"

"I do not need you to do it", his fingers tightened her breasts tightly and soon one of his hands began to descend until her belly and even a little lower when he managed to get between her legs, Rose writhed as much as she could, she was not used to this.

"General Hux, the supreme leader requires your presence." A metallic voice interrupted the frantic movement of his fingers and they soon stopped moving, Hux separated so quickly from her as if she was some deadly disease. She saw him fleetingly adjusting his uniform, and just before leaving, Hux turned around. "Do not worry, I'll be back soon."

A few minutes after Hux met with the supreme leader to discuss some issues about the nascent empire in his chambers. He hurried to the medical bay where they placed her when she arrived and he read her record carefully.

A few minutes ago he had almost lost control, _how dared that little brat to insult him and refuse to answer?_ She needed to learn a lesson. That was clear, at first he thought of beating her for the offense several months ago, but then when he saw her so helpless on the floor, a better idea occurred to him.

He would make her enjoy his touch and after that, seeing her so humiliated, he would do her the honorable favor of ending her pathetic existence. In the beginning, it was simple, so indifferent that it was almost as if he were questioning a suspect, but after seeing how her legs moved intensely to get rid of his touch and to feel how her weak hands tried in vain to attack his uniform with the fierceness to get rid of him, there was a need that he had long not felt. Hux needed to be sure that she was healthy before doing something he might regret later.

During his meeting the new supreme leader had been frank, he had been informed that he should inform each general, officer and lieutenant to take a woman and create offspring as soon as possible because with the birth of a new empire they must also be born its future leaders. Hux was surprised, but not quite, he was almost sure that the supreme leader would impregnate the scavenger as soon as possible; with some luck, it would be after Kylo Ren became the emperor.

Rose woke up sometime later in a place other than that awkward cell, she was sure that she had been drugged and that in that way they had managed to bring her here. She felt the surface where she had been sleeping a few moments ago, it must be a bed, she had to get up quickly and desperately look for a way out, but her legs ached and in her ears, they felt a strange buzz.

It had been a long time since the battle of Crait and during that time, the survivors of the resistance hid most of the time; however, remembering it now felt like a constant pain in the head.

She had the strange feeling of those rumors that the resistance she had lost was certain, her heart skipped a beat, everything for which she and the other survivors of the resistance had fought had served no purpose. The pain was greater when she remembered her sister because, in the end, her death had been in vain.

Everything had happened so fast, the way the first order had ambushed them while they were recruiting supplies on one of the unknown planets on the outer edge, _how had they found them? Was there a traitor among them?_ she has snorted, now that did not matter anyway.

The resistance had fallen and along with it, the only hope that the galaxy had.

During that long period of time, rumors spread that Kylo Ren had already taken control of the main systems and that the empire had finally been reborn at the time the first order took control of Coruscant.

Rose was sure it was there, somewhere on that planet. That room was huge to be inside some ship, she was in the capital of the reborn empire, this place was even worse than canto bight, full of exuberant luxury. She almost wanted to vomit at the memory of that place.

Rose remembered with disgust how that red-haired man had touched her a couple of hours ago, she could not sit there for him to come back! With this in mind, she began looking for a door before he arrived, but, she could not advance much before Hux entered the room.

Unlike the last time, he looked more serious, as if his emotions had been hidden under an invisible mask. "I'm glad you woke up. Tell me, did you miss me, dear? "

"Do not call me that way."

"So, filthy rebel seems better to you?"

She did not answer that question. "I imagine that the execution of my friends will be soon, Why you do not take me there once and for all? " Her tone of voice was sharp, it was logical that after the ambush, the survivors were separated and taken to an unknown destination to be executed for treason after a few days.

"In effect, the execution will be in three days, and you will be present, of course. The war is over and the first order has already sown what will soon become the most powerful empire the galaxy has ever known."

"And where do I fit in exactly that? Because as far as I remember, I was on the other side of the war "

"I am aware of that, but with the triumph of the first order, the supreme leader will become the emperor and with it, all the men of high rank will begin to look soon for a woman with whom to procreate offspring. "

Her brown eyes snapped open, understanding the meaning behind his words. "No! You will not have me as your personal breeding mare!"

"You lost the right to decide about that a long time ago when you bit me in front of everyone." He moved so quickly that she barely had time to react, his hands grabbing her shoulders to keep her from moving forward.

"Choose another, I was an inhabitant of Hays Minor, and now I am a rebel scum"

"Rose, do not forget that you and I have a debt."

"Debt? I would never owe anything to a being as disgusting as you. "

"And the humiliation I felt when you bit me? But today we'll settle accounts. "He pushed her back and she fell on the bed.

"Is that what you want from me? to Humiliate me in that way? "

"No, no" She seemed to hear that his tone was disgustingly sweet. "There is something more effective, there is nothing worse than having the children of one of the beings that you most despise in this world, Rose, believe me. "

She turned her face, she did not like that he would look at her, she did not like that her body would be below of his inside that bed, that his legs would be between hers, and that her arms were trapped between his.

Suddenly one of his arms slipped and she thought that he was finally going to leave, but it was not like that, Hux took her face with his free hand and kept her still while he kissed her, Hux's kiss was harsh and rough so different from the only one she had shared with Finn, she could not help but think about him during these moments.

"I know I disgust you, and that's why you'll become the mother of my children, Rose ..." He whispered in her ear as he distributed kisses around her face until it descended to her neck.

"... Because every time that you see the faces of our children, you will know that through their veins also runs my blood, the blood of such a despicable being, of a murderer, of a monster, of the man that you most hate in this world "

"And that Rose, it's the best punishment you will ever have." She did not say anything, he just felt her tears run down her face.


End file.
